Stannis Baratheon
3 4 5 |Erster Auftritt ="Der Norden vergisst nicht" |Letzter Auftritt ="Die Gnade der Mutter" |Erschienen in =24 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in ="Der Wolf und der Löwe" "Gewinn oder Stirb" "Baelor" |Titel =König der Andalen und der Ersten Menschen (Prätendent) Lord von Drachenstein Lord von Sturmkap Hochlord der Sturmlande Meister der Schiffe (ehemals) |Beiname =Der Krieger des Lichts König der Meerenge Der Außerwählte des Herrn Der Sohn des Feuers |Status =Verstorben |Alter =48 (in Staffel 5) |Geboren =254 n. A. E. |Gestorben =302 n. A. E., Norden |Todesepisode ="Die Gnade der Mutter" |Todesursache =Hingerichtet von Brienne von Tarth nach der Schlacht um Winterfell |Kultur =Andalen |Herkunft =Sturmkap |Fraktion =Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein |Religion =Herr des Lichts |Familie = |Dargestellt von =Stephen Dillane |Sprecher =Jacques Breuer |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Stannis Baratheon) }} Stannis Baratheon ist ein Hauptcharakter in Game of Thrones. Er bezeichnet sich als rechtmäßiger König von Westeros. Gespielt wird er von Stephen Dillane. In der ersten Staffel der Serie wird er zwar erwähnt, selbst tritt er allerdings erst ab der zweiten Staffel bis zur fünften Staffel auf. Stannis Baratheon war einer der Ersten, die erfuhren, dass Roberts angebliche Kinder eigentlich die von Cersei und Jaime sind. Seinen Verdacht äußerte er der damaligen Hand des Königs, Jon Arryn. Gemeinsam fanden die beiden dann heraus, dass Joffrey, Tommen, und Myrcella Bastarde der Königin sind. Stannis ist der zweitgeborene Sohn des Hauses Baratheon, der jüngere Bruder von Robert Baratheon und der ältere von Renly Baratheon. Er diente im Kleinen Rat seines Bruders und trägt den Titel "Lord von Drachenstein". Während der ersten Staffel ist Stannis verreist. Nachdem Joffrey Baratheon zum neuen König ernannt wurde, der aus einer inzestuösen Affäre heraus entstand, erklärt er sich zum rechtmäßigen König. In der Serie Biographie Robert führte Krieg gegen Aerys II. Targaryen, welcher dazu führte, dass dieser entthront wurde und Robert der König auf dem Eisernen Thron wurde. Stannis kämpfte während dieses Krieges für Robert, wurde in Sturmkap aber für den Großteil des Krieges belagert. Er und seine Männer wurden vom damaligen Schmuggler Davos Seewert vor dem verhungern gerettet, indem er ein Schiff voller Zwiebeln und Kartoffeln in die Burg schmuggelte. Stannis schlug Davos zur Belohnung zum Ritter, bestrafte ihn aber zeitgleich für das schmuggeln, indem er ihm vier Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand abschlug. Trotzdem ist Davos Stannis treu ergeben und sah Stannis' Bestrafung als gerechtfertigt an. Davos steht seitdem loyal zu Stannis und wird zu einem seiner engsten Berater. HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of Dragonstone - Davos Seaworth entry Davos' Sohn Matthos dient Stannis nun als Schriftgelehrter.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of Dragonstone - Matthos Seaworth entry Stannis nahm Drachenstein, den Sitz des Hauses Targaryen, ein, auf dem sich die verbleibenden Kinder, Prinz Viserys und Prinzessin Daenerys Targaryen aufhielten, die jedoch von einem loyalen Ritter über die Meerenge geschmuggelt wurden. Während der Graufreud-Rebellion zerstörte er die Eiserne Flotte der Graufreuds in der Schlacht bei der Schönen Insel. Danach eroberte er Groß Wiek für seinen Bruder König Robert Baratheon, der selbst Peik für sich beanspruchte und belagerte. Stannis und Robert haben sich nie geliebt und trotz Stannis' Arbeit und Pflichtbewusstsein im Krieg machte Robert Renly zum Lord von Sturmkap, obwohl Renly noch ein Kind war und demnach nicht gekämpft hatte. Stannis wurde der Lord von Drachenstein und Mitglied in Roberts Kleinem Rat als Meister der Schiffe. Er ist der am wenigsten beliebte der Baratheon-Brüder.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of Dragonstone - Stannis Baratheon entry Er heiratete Selyse Florent, wobei ihre Ehe jedoch lieblos ist; Stannis sieht sie als schwach und krank an und ist erzürnt, dass sie nicht in der Lage ist, ihm einen Sohn zu gebären. Die beiden haben eine gemeinsame Tochter, Sharin Baratheon. Während der ersten Staffel ist Stannis für eine längere Zeit auf Drachenstein, um die Stabilität der Insel zu gewährleisten. Er ist zum Glauben an den Herrn des Lichts übergetreten, da er von der Priesterin Melisandre beeinflusst wurde. Die meisten seiner Anhänger sind ihm bei der Konvertierung gefolgt. Er hat das Zeichen des Herrn des Lichts übernommen, wobei das Zeichen der Baratheons mit dem des Herrn des Lichts verschmilzt. Es zeigt nun den Hirsch der Baratheons in einem brennenden Herz. Staffel 1 Stannis wird das erste Mal in einer Unterhaltung zwischen seinem jüngeren Bruder Renly und Ser Loras Tyrell, in welcher Loras Renly vorschlägt, dass er den Eisernen Thron für sich selbst beanspruchen könne, erwähnt. Renly macht daraufhin klar, dass er der vierte, hinter seinen Neffen und Stannis, in der Linie der Thronfolger ist, woraufhin Loras erwidert, dass niemand Stannis unterstützen wird, da er eine "Persönlichkeit wie ein Hummer" habe. König Robert erzählt Eddard Stark, dass er seine Brüder nicht liebt und Eddard als seinen wahren Bruder ansieht. Nach König Roberts Tod und der Erkenntnis von Joffreys echter Vaterschaft entscheidet Eddard, dass Stannis der rechtmäßige König sein muss. Renly bietet Eddard an, Joffrey in Gewahrsam zu nehmen, aber nur, wenn Eddard Renly unterstützt, den Eisernen Thron zu besteigen. Eddard lehnt sein Angebot wütend ab und sagt ihm, dass Stannis besser für den Thron geeignet ist und er ein erfahrener Kommandant und Anführer sei, woraufhin Renly entgegnet, dass Stannis ein genauso starker Krieger sei wie Robert, aber nicht der beste König sein wird. Eddard entsendet später einen Brief an Stannis in seiner Festung Drachenstein, um ihn über die Situation zu Informieren. Kleinfinger empfiehlt, Joffrey oder Renly zu unterstützen und sie aus dem Schatten heraus zu manipulieren, da Stannis als Thronfolger die Sieben Königslande in einen Krieg stürzen wird, doch Eddard hält daran fest, dass Stannis der rechtmäßige Thronfolger ist. Varys erzählt Eddard, dass Königin Cersei mehr über Stannis besorgt ist als über jeden anderen, sogar mehr als über die Armee, die Robb Stark ausgehoben hat, da Stannis ein bewiesener und erfahrener Kommandant und dafür bekannt ist, keine Gnade für seine Feinde walten zu lassen. Eddard erwidert, dass Stannis immer noch der rechtmäßige Thronfolger ist, was sehr zur Enttäuschung von Varys beiträgt. Als der Krieg der Fünf Könige in den Sieben Königslanden ausbricht, erreicht die Lennister und Stark, dass Stannis und Renly hinzu um den Thron kämpfen werden. Robb Stark überlegt, sich Stannis anzuschließen, aber seine Gefolgsleute überreden ihn, sich zum König des Nordens zu küren und seine eigene Sache zu verfolgen. Staffel 2 thumb|300px|Stannis und seine Gefolgsleute während der Konvertierung zum [[Der Herr des Lichts|Herrn des Lichts.]] Stannis tritt zum Herrn des Lichts über und erlaubt Melisandre, die Statuen der Sieben zu verbrennen. Maester Cressen will die Zeremonie unterbrechen, wird aber von Melisandre zurückgewiesen und erklärt Stannis zum prophezeiten Helden, wenn er ein flammendes Schwert aus einer der sieben Statuen zieht. Stannis setzt sich mit seinen Gefolgsleuten zum Rat zusammen und bereitet einen Brief vor, der auch noch in den letzten Winkel der Sieben Königslanden geschickt werden soll, da er von Eddard Stark erfuhr, dass Joffrey ein inzestuöser Sohn von Cersei und Jaime Lennister ist, und nicht Roberts Erbe. Daraus ergibt sich, dass Stannis der rechtmäßige Thronfolger ist und er will daher alles dafür tun, den Thron zu besteigen, obwohl er unterlegen ist. Sein Jüngerer Bruder Renly will ebenfalls den Thron besteigen, was Stannis sehr missfällt. Davos will Stannis überzeugen, Frieden mit Renly zu schließen und gemeinsam gegen Joffrey vorzurücken, was Stannis jedoch ablehnt. Kurz darauf versucht Cressen, Melisandre zu vergiften, indem er Melisandre das Gefühl vermittelt, sich für die Einmischung in die Zeremonie zu entschuldigen. Er trinkt den vergifteten Wein als erstes, damit Melisandre sich sicher fühlen kann, Melisandre jedoch hat seinen Plan bereits erkannt, lässt sich aber nichts anmerken, nicht einmal, als sie den vergifteten Wein ohne eine Reaktion trinkt. Während Cressen an dem Gift stirbt, ist Melisandre nicht betroffen und blickt auf den sterbenden Maester herab. thumb|300px|Stannis und [[Renly Baratheon|Renly reden über den Anspruch auf den Thron.]] Davos rekrutiert den Piratenführer Salladhor Saan für Stannis Sache, 30 Schiffe mit sich bringend. Währenddessen verführt Melisandre Stannis mit der Hoffnung auf einen Nachfolger, der Stannis nachgibt. Danach begibt sich Stannis zu den Sturmlanden, wo er auf seinen Bruder trifft und sich mit ihm um den Anspruch auf den Thron streitet. Sie bleiben erfolglos und Stannis gibt Renly die Möglichkeit, eine weitere Nacht nachzudenken. Stannis beauftragt daraufhin Davos, Melisandre in die Höhlen nahe Renlys Lager zu schmuggeln, ohne ihm zu sagen warum und ihm verbietend, weiter nachzufragen. Direkt nachdem sie einen erschreckenden Schatten zur Welt gebracht hat, begibt sich der Schatten zu Renly und tötet ihn. Der Großteil von Renlys Streitmacht tritt zu Stannis über und er gelangt so an die Kontrolle über den Großteil der Sturmlande. Renlys verbündete vom Haus Tyrell kehren zurück nach Rosengarten. Er plant mit dieser überlegenen Streitmacht nach Königsmund zu segeln, wobei Davos ihm davon abrät, Melisandre mitzunehmen, das es Gerüchte gibt, dass sie Stannis kontrollieren würde. Stannis ist wütend, dass er ihm diese Anforderung stellt, ist aber einverstanden und nimmt sie nicht mit. Er erklärt Davos zum Führer seiner Flotte für den Angriff auf die Bucht am Schwarzwasser. Die Flotte segelt nördlich an der Küste entlang und Davos teilt Stannis mit, dass sie nur noch einen Tag von ihrem Ziel entfernt sind. Stannis begrüßt Davos' Loyalität und wie er sich seinen Noblen Titel verdient. Er ruft die Erinnerung zurück, als Davos viele Leben bei der Belagerung von Sturmkap vor dem verhungern rettete und versichert ihm, er werde als die Hand des Königs dienen, wenn Stannis auf dem Eisernen Thron sitzt. Stannis erreicht Königsmund mit einer überlegeneren Streitmacht als die Verteidiger, sowohl mit Schiffen als auch Soldaten und hat vor, die Stadt einzunehmen; er leitet die Schlacht am Schwarzwasser ein. Er segelt gerade in den Hafen ein, als Tyrion Lennister seine Falle einsetzt, indem er ein unbemanntes Schiff, mit Seefeuer beladen, auf Stannis' Flotte zusegeln lässt. Daraufhin entzündet Bronn es mit einem brennenden Pfeil und entfacht so das Feuer, dessen Substanz sich vorher auf dem Wasser und zwischen den Schiffen ausgebreitet hat. Eine gigantische Explosion zerstört viele der Schiffe, auch Davos' kommandierendes Schiff. Stannis sieht das Schauspiel mit an und sagt dem Rest der Flotte, dass sie sich bereit zur Landung machen sollen. Als Ser Imry Florent ihm mitteilt, dass hunderte sterben werden, erwidert Stannis kalt "Tausende." Stannis befindet sich die komplette Schlacht über an der direkten Front, er ist der erste der anlandet, der erste der die Mauern erreicht und der erste, der die Leitern erklimmt. Er tötet viele Soldaten, auch wenn er gegen mehrere gleichzeitig bestehen muss, und das ohne Helm oder Schild. Er schickt eine Streitmacht zum Schlammtor, um es mit einem Rammbock zu öffnen, während er die Mauern hält. thumb|300px|Stannis muss die Niederlage seiner Männer mitansehen. Ein Überraschungsangriff , angeführt von Tyrion Lennister, der die Soldaten durch die Tunnel führte, zerstört den Rammbock, verhindert so den Durchbruch, jedoch wird Tyrion von weiteren eintreffenden Soldaten von Stannis angegriffen. Stannis scheint den Sieg sicher zu haben, doch Tywin Lennister erreicht das Schlachtfeld, mit einem weiteren General aus dem Haus Lennister und Kavallerie aus dem Hause Tyrell. Seine Soldaten bringen die Wende und schlagen Stannis' Armee in die Flucht. Stannis muss es von der Mauer aus ansehen und schreit seine flüchtenden Männer an, stehen zu bleiben und zu kämpfen, da er sich nicht geschlagen geben will, doch seine Wachen ziehen den immer noch schreienden und rufenden Stannis vom Schlachtfeld. Stannis kehrt nach Drachenstein zurück und konfrontiert Melisandre, da er die Richtigkeit ihrer Vorhersagungen bezweifelt und beginnt sie anschließend zu würgen. Jedoch lässt er von ihr ab, als sie ihn daran erinnert, dass auch er an dem Tod seines Bruders Schuld trägt. Sie warnt ihn, dass er noch viele hintergehen und betrügen wird, bevor ihr langer Krieg vorüber ist, doch er muss weiterkämpfen. Sie zeigt ihm eine Vision in den Flammen und gewinnt sein Vertrauen zurück. Staffel 3 Stannis erscheint verunsichert, misstrauisch und depressiv. Er hat keine Vorstellung davon, wie er jetzt noch den Krieg für sich entscheiden kann, da der Großteil seiner Flotte und seines Heeres in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser vernichtet wurde. Ser Davos, der die Schlacht überlebt hat, aber erst später nach Drachenstein zurückkehrte, weil er weit abseits an Land gespült worden war, lässt er inhaftieren, nachdem dieser Melisandre vor seinen Augen töten wollte, um ihn von deren Einfluss zu befreien. Einer der Gründe für seinen Angriff auf Melisandre waren die auf Drachenstein durchgeführten Menschenopfer durch Verbrennen, damit der Herr des Lichts das Kriegsglück wieder zu ihren Gunsten wenden sollte. Stannis reagiert wütend, als Melisandre ihm erklärt vorübergehend Drachenstein zu verlassen. Er sieht darin nur eine weitere Person aus seinem direktem Umfeld, die ihn verlassen will. Melisandre wehrt einen Vorstoß von Stannis ab, ein erneutes Kind mit ihr zu zeugen (ganz gleich ob menschlich oder Dämon), da er momentan zu schwach dafür sei und zieht von dannen. Als Melisandre zurückkehrt und Gendry mitbringt, um diesen für ihre Magie (es ist Macht im Blute eines Königs und Gendry ist ein Bastard von Robert) zu benutzen willigt Stannis ein, obwohl er ihn als seinen Neffen erkennt. Durch Restzweifel geplagt, begibt er sich zu Ser Davos und informiert diesen über jene Vorgänge. Davos appelliert an sein Gewissen als guter Mensch. Stannis will ihn frei lassen, jedoch unter der Voraussetzung, dass Ser Davos nicht mehr gegen Melisandre vorgehen wird, was er jedoch nicht versprechen kann. Ser Davos gelobt aber aufrichtig weiterhin Treue gegenüber Stannis. Stannis setzt Ser Davos als seine Hand ein und lässt ihn frei. Gemeinsam begeben sie sich zu Melisandres Gemächern und betreten diese in jenem Augenblick, da sie bereits Gendry verführt und ihm mit Blutegeln Blut abgenommen hat. Dem Flehen von Gendry zum Trotz begibt sich Stannis ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen zu einer Feuerschale und wirft die Blutegel in die Flammen und benennt diese einzeln zuvor als die Thronräuber Joffrey Baratheon, Robb Stark und Balon Graufreud. Während Ser Davos sich mit Gendry anfreundet hält Stannis weiterhin daran fest, den Jungen zu opfern, was von Ser Davos heftig kritisiert wird, da er den Eisernen Thron nicht mit Blutzauber ob der schwarzen Magie erobern dürfe. Diese Ansicht bekräftigt er, als die Nachricht vom Tode Robb Starks eintrifft, der von einigen seiner Vasallen verraten wurde, was Melisandre andeutungsweise als den Erfolg des Gott des Lichts und zum Teil als den ihren preist. Die Nachricht der Nachtwache behält er vorerst für sich. Als Gendry die Flucht von Drachenstein gelingt lässt Stannis Ser Davos erneut ergreifen und vor sich führen. Dieser gibt freimütig zu, Gendrys Flucht geplant und durchgeführt zu haben, woraufhin Stannis voller Zorn diesem zum Tode verurteilt. Ser Davos erwidert jedoch, dass Stannis ihn brauchen werde und präsentiert nun die Nachricht der Nachtwache, welche um Hilfe ersucht. Melisandre wirft die Nachricht in die Flammen und erkennt in diesen, dass der Krieg der Fünf Könige im Vergleich zu dieser Bedrohung gar nichts bedeute und im Norden der wahre Krieg liege. In Folge dessen begnadigt Stannis Ser Davos. Staffel 4 Stannis ist ungehalten darüber, dass der Wiederaufbau seiner Armee so langsam vorangeht. Immer mehr Menschen werden von Melisandre des Verrats beschuldigt und als Opfer des Roten Gottes lebendig verbrannt. Stannis' Wut steigert sich, als die Nachricht vom Tod Joffreys auf Drachenstein eintrifft. Er bemerkt, dass die Zeit ihm durch die Finger rinnt und damit Davos' Zeit abläuft. Davos kann Stannis jedoch davon überzeugen, sich zur Eisernen Bank von Braavos zu begeben, um neue finanzielle Unterstützung zu erbeten. Die Bankiers von Braavos stehen Stannis jedoch misstrauisch gegenüber, da er nur 32 Schiffe und 4000 Mann für seinen Krieg hat. Stannis ist kurz davor aufzugeben, da ergreift Davos in einer flammenden Rede die Gelegenheit, die Chancen der Bank auf eine Rückzahlung ihres Geldes durch Tywin Lennister aufzuzeigen. Sie willigen schließlich in eine Unterstützung von Stannis ein. thumb|300px thumb|300px|Stannis' Heer nimmt die Wildlinge in die Zange Stannis erreicht mit seiner Armee die Mauer am Tag nach dem Wildlinsangriff. Ihm gelingt es rasch die Wildlingsarmee aufzureiben und zu zerschlagen. Stannis trifft dabei auf Manke Rayder und Jon Schnee, der sich ins Lager der Wildlinge begeben hatte, um mit Manke zu verhandeln. Jon gibt sich als Sohn von Ned Stark zu erkennen. Stannis behandelt ihn daraufhin freundlich, da er Ned geachtet habe. Er fragt, was sein Vater mit Manke getan hätte, und Jon rät, ihn gefangen zu nehmen. Stannis bezieht Quartier in der Schwarzen Festung. Staffel 5 Stannis bittet Jon Schnee zu einer Unterredung auf die Mauer. Er plant, die Wildlinge in seine Armee einzugliedern. Für das Leben derjenigen, die das Angebot ablehnen, kann er nicht garantieren. Den Wildlingen, die sich ihm anschließen, verspricht er Siedlungsland südlich der Mauer. Jon soll Manke Rayder überreden, sich mit seinem Volk Stannis anzuschließen, weil Jon einige Zeit bei den Wildlingen gelebt hat und auch einen gewissen Respekt genießt. Nachdem Manke das Angebot jedoch ausschlägt, wird er zum Tode durch Feuer verurteilt. Vor der Vollstreckung gibt Stannis ihm die letzte Gelegenheit, das Angebot anzunehmen, doch Manke will dem König weiterhin nicht das Knie beugen. Noch bevor die Flammen Manke vollständig erfassen können, erschießt ihn Jon mit einem Pfeil und erlöst ihn so von seinen Qualen. Stannis ist sehr ungehalten über Jons Verhalten, doch er benötigt ihn, um den Norden für sich zu gewinnen. Er bietet Jon an, die Nachtwache zu verlassen und als Jon Stark von Winterfell über den Norden zu herrschen. Nachdem Jon jedoch zum neuen Lord Kommandanten gewählt worden ist, lehnt er das Angebot von Stannis ab. Da auch die Wildlinge nicht von einem südlichen König regiert werden wollen, überlässt Stannis deren weiteres Schicksal Jon. Des Weiteren rät er Jon dazu, Ser Allisar Thorn das Kommando über Ostwacht an der See zu geben. Er weiß, dass Jon viele Gegner auf der Schwarzen Festung hat. Stannis plant bald nach Winterfell weiterzuziehen, bevor der Winter über seine Truppen hereinbricht. Zuvor besucht ihn seine Tochter Sharin. Sie befürchtet, dass er sich vor ihr schämt. Doch in diesem privaten Moment zeigt Stannis, dass er seine Tochter liebt und nichts auf das Gerede anderer Leute gibt. Letztendlich bricht Stannis mit seiner Familie und seinen verbliebenden Truppen nach Winterfell auf. Der Marsch auf Winterfell gestaltet sich schweirig. Der Winter rückt unaufhaltsam näher. Stannis hat mit Deserteuren und mit fehlenden Ressourcen zu kämpfen. Er beginnt sogar an den einstigen Visionen Meisandres zu zweifeln. Melisandre versucht Stannis zu bestärken und deutet an, dass Opfer gebracht werden müssen. Stannis erwidert, dass er den Jungen Gendry nicht bei sich hat, doch Melisandre spielt auf jemand besseren an - Stannis' Tochter Sharin. Er ist jedoch nicht bereit seine Tochter zu opfern und distanziert sich von Melisandre. Nachdem Ramsay Bolton mit 20 Gefolgsleuten Stannis' Lager gestürmt hat, um sämtliche Vorräte und Belagerungswaffen zu verbrennen, schickt Stannis Davos zur schwarzen Festung zurück, um neue Vorräte zu beschaffen. Vor der Abreise bittet Davos ihn darum, die Prinzessin Sharin mitzunehmen. Stannis beharrt jedoch darauf, dass seine Familie bei ihm bleibt. Nachdem Davos abgereist ist, opfert Stannis seine Tochter an den Herrn des Lichts. thumb|300px|Stannis und seine Gattin bei der Verbrennung seiner Tochter Am nächsten Morgen scheint es zunächst, als habe die Opferzeremonie zu einer Besserung der Lage geführt. Allerdings bemerkt Stannis kurz darauf, dass fast die Hälfte seiner Männer mit all seinen Pferden abgehauen sind. Außerdem findet man Stannis' Frau, Selyse, an einem Baum hängen. Sie hat offenbar Selbstmord begangen. Auch Melisandre ist davongeritten. thumb|300px|Stannis wird von Brienne von Tarth hingerichtet Wütend und verzweifelt gibt Stannis den Befehl, mit seinen ca. 1500 verbliebenen Männern nach Winterfell zu marschieren. Als er dort eintrifft, will er sofort mit der Belagerung beginnen, doch dazu kommt es nicht, denn das Heer der Boltons greift plötzlich mit mehr als doppelt so vielen, gesattelten Männern die völlig erschöpfte Infanterie an. Stannis verliert die Schlacht vor Winterfell und rettet sich schwer verwundet in ein nahes Waldstück, wo er Brienne von Tarth begegnet. Sie konfrontiert ihn mit dem Mord an Renly und er gesteht ihn. Völlig resigniert, lässt er sich von ihr hinrichten. Auftritte In den Büchern thumb|300px|Stannis Baratheon ©Amok Lord Stannis taucht zum ersten Mal im zweiten Teil des ersten Buches "Die Erben von Winterfell" auf. Nach seiner Niederlage am Schwarzwasser wird Stannis von Davos Seewert überredet in den Norden zu reisen und der Nachtwache zu helfen. Es kommt zur Schlacht an der Mauer gegen die Wildlinge die für Stannis siegreich ausgeht. Stannis begibt sich auf Rat Jon Schnees zu den Bergvölkern, welche noch immer den Starks loyal gegenüber stehen. Er kann Tiefwald Motte einnehmen und nimmt Asha Graufreud gefangen. Schließlich will er nach Winterfell marschieren aber sein Feldzug bricht im Schnee zusammen. Mitten im Schneesturm keine drei Tagesreisen von Winterfell entfernt wird er plötzlich von einer Gruppe Reitern überrascht, bei der es sich um Gefangene von Tiefwald Motte und einen Bankier aus Bravos handelt. Trivia *Da der Tod von Stannis nicht explizit gezeigt wurde, vermuteten Fans, dass er noch leben würde. Das Gerücht wurde jedoch nach dem Panel auf der San Diego Comic Con 2015 durch David Nutter aufgedeckt, dass Stannis durch das Gerichtsurteil von Brienne starb.Focus — „Game of Thrones“-Regisseur lüftet Schicksal von Stannis Baratheon Stammbaum Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Stannis Baratheon es:Stannis Baratheon fr:Stannis Baratheon it:Stannis Baratheon lt:Stannis Baratheon pl:Stannis Baratheon pt-br:Stannis Baratheon ru:Станнис Баратеон uk:Станніс Баратеон zh:史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩 Kategorie:Charaktere (Sturmlande) Kategorie:Lords Kategorie:Kleiner Rat Kategorie:Könige Stannis Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Verstorben